A Perfect Solution
by TeamEdward2010
Summary: Emmett is tired of being known as only the stupid,goofy,brawny guy. He wants to be respected like Edward and Jasper. What at what length will he go to capture his new identity? Will he betray Rose with the new girl Star, who is intoxicatingly enchanting?
1. Excitement

**_I hope you guys like my new story.  
_****_You don't reallyhear much about him and  
so I decided to do a story about him!  
_****_  
I hope you guys like it! _**

* * *

**Emmett's P.O.V.**

"_I'm so tired of being known as only the goofy, stupid guy. Man, I want people to respect me just like they do Edward or Jasper too," _I thought while lying on my couch in my room, since I didn't have a bed. Rose was down stairs laughing with the rest of the family about me. I made a fool of myself, again! But, they don't know that I made a fool of myself, they just think that I was trying to be funny… like always. But I'm tired of being _that _guy and I want to change.

I am always the guy that cracks jokes and stuff but lately it's been getting even worse. I have been feeling so unwanted and confused half the time that I cover my true feelings up, or hide behind them, with being even funnier lately. And that's how Jasper never really knows my true feelings. But, I don't even know what's wrong with me. I have been content with my life for a very long time now and I don't know why I am feeling the need to make a new identity for myself. I should feel happy with what I have; I have a woman who loves me and has for a very long time, I have awesome siblings, and Carlisle and Esme are the best ever. But why do I feel like this?

"_I don't know why I feel like this, but I do. I want to prove to people that I can be different. I want to prove that I can be more then the jackass of a crowd. Maybe I just need to meet new people and get some time away from the family that has been there with me for so, so many years. But I hope that it's not selfish of me to want to get away from my family for a little bit."_ I nodded and realized that I was alone in my room and that no one could see me.

"_This year will be different. I can feel it deep down in the depth of my soul," _I chuckled at the thought of a soul, _"that this new school with help me get my new identity that I'm looking for."_

Rose strutted, for she never walked, in our room and looked down at me. "I would sit down on the couch with you but you're so big, you take up the whole thing. But how are you sweetie? You just got up and walked up here like you were hurt. Are you feeling all right my teddy bear?"

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine Rose. I just really need to be alone right now, if you don't mind," I said while looking at my feet. _"My right sock has a hole in it," _I thought to myself while trying to not show how I was truly feeling to Rosalie.

"Honey, you never want to be alone. Are you sure you're alright? I think something is bugging you. Do you want to talk about it?" Rosalie said.

"_She is never one to console anyone, especially me. So why does she feel the need to try to now? She must want something… because she never does anything for anyone else without thinking that she could get something. Oh, wow! Where did that thought come from?!" _I finally looked up at Rosalie and saw that she did indeed seem sincere. I immediately felt guilty for my nasty thoughts about the woman who I love.

"I'm truly fine. Please tell the others that I want to be alone on your way out. Thank you," I said cruelly. I knew that it would hurt her feelings, being dismissed like that, but I wanted to get my point across. I wanted to think about myself for once.

She slowly backed up, looking like a wounded cat, and abruptly turned to leave. She was gone in an instant. _"Finally," _I breathed out in relief. I just wanted to think about everything and I finally had a chance too.

I have school tomorrow and it will be the first time that I will go to high school with Bella since she has changed. A couple of years after she was changed, she went onto Dartmouth with Edward and graduated top of her class. Now, about 10 years after college, she wants to try out high school again, and so here we are… going to start high school tomorrow. I would be a senior again, along with Rose and Jasper. Alice, Bella, and Edward would be juniors. We were all excited, especially me because I would finally start over. I've decided that I would make a new personality for myself and drift a bit away from my family so I can enjoy more of what the world has to offer me.

* * *

**-The next day-**

"Oh my god, Emmett, you are really excited, aren't you?!" Esme asked "You're bouncing around like a little puppy. What has got you so excited mister?"

I grinned down at her and gripped her into a huge bear hug. "I just feel like this might be a new start for me. I can feel something really special in this high school, I don't know what it is, but I feel like I'm already changing!" I told Esme. Last night, a couple hours after I told Rosalie that I wanted to be alone, I sought out Esme and told her what has been bugging me and how I have been feeling lately. She pretty much told me that I am perfectly in my right to want to spread my wings and find more to the life I have right now.

"I hope that it's a good change and not a bad one. But I know that you will make good choices and decisions. You're my little Emmett bear," she said while roughing up my hair.

"Oh mom, I'm not a child anymore," I realized that I called her mom and I haven't called her that in a really long time.

She smiled at me and looked like she would have cried tears of joy if she could have. But she couldn't, so she just waved me away and said, "Go have fun at school. I'll see you later."

I was the last one to Edward's Volvo (he still had it after all these years) and jumped into the back seat. We got to our new school, Franklin High School, in Maine, in less then 10 minutes. But that was enough time for me to get about 10 times more excited then what I felt at the house.

"Jasper! Stop it! You're sending out extreme excitement to all of us," Edward exclaimed.

"And I for one don't feel like being excited. It's just more work we have to do. Why couldn't we have just stayed home Emmett. This is totally unfair to me that I have to go to school… **again!**" Rosalie said.

Everyone in the car shouted, "Shut up Rose" at the same time. She crossed her arms and sat back with a huff. Jasper turned to look at me and said, "It's not me that's giving off excitement. Well, it is, but Emmett is mister fricken excited over there that I can't help it. Sorry, but blame him, not me!"

The next moment, we pulled into a parking spot and I was out of the car in a flash, before anyone could reply to what Jasper said. I looked around and felt super confident about myself. I already went online last night and got a map of the school, so I knew where to go and of course I already had my class schedule memorized. I had no classes with any of my siblings and I was ecstatic about that! I could really start over with out the fear of my siblings judging me.

"_I'm truly starting over!" _I thought. I swaggered up the cement path to the main doors of the school, in front of hundreds of students waiting outdoors, oozing confidence. A lot of girls saw me and started to talk about me, and I was so thankful for my vampire hearing because I could hear all of them talking about how hot I was and it was an even more boost to my confidence. I wasn't only getting the girls attention either, the males were sizing me up and down to see if I was competition and a couple were even talking about me trying out for football because I looked like I would be good.

I looked behind me and saw that my family was way behind me, looking at me like I had grown another head. I just smirked at them and kept on with my pace. Once I was near the front doors, a couple of guys yelled, "Hey, new kid! Wait up!" I glanced over at them and stopped walking. "Hey, what's your name?" the tallest of the three said. He had ear length black hair and blue eyes and he was quite handsome. He was obviously the leader of them.

"Emmett," I said smugly.

The second guy spoke up and said, "School doesn't start for another 10 minutes, why don't you chill with us over by the fountain in front of the school." I noticed the fountain when I walked up and saw that the kids hanging around there were wearing name-brand things and were obviously the most popular of the school. They were sports players (I noticed a lot of them had their football jersey's on) and their girlfriends.

I shrugged like I had nothing better to do and said, "Why not?" While we were walking the few feet to the fountain I noticed that the second guy was shorter then the first, but had dark brown hair and big brown eyes. He was equally handsome as the first but probably lacked in the brain department to be the leader. Now the third one really had me puzzled. He had short black hair, a strong jaw, and very pale blue eyes. He was more handsome then all three of the males but he had a laid back attitude. He seemed to let others feel like they were in charge but he knew that he was actually in charge and did not feel threatened by not being the leader.

"_Hmm… he might be the one to go through to get into this crowd," _I thought.

The tallest one spoke and said, "My name is Chad, his name is Mike and the quiet one is Brad," Brad punched Chad in the arm and laughed. "Shut up man. Just because I don't have a loud mouth like you doesn't mean that I'm quiet."

"Okay whatever man," he laughed right back, "Okay listen Emmett, I'm not going to beat around the bush with you. You ever play football before? You're big and we could use you on the team. We're number one in the state and I plan on keeping it that way. We already had tryouts at the ending of last year and have been practicing all summer, but I know Coach John will put you in, in a heartbeat if you told him you wanted to be on the team. So what do say? Do you want on?" Chad asked seriously.

"I've played some, but I don't know if I'm state championship good. I'll try to see if I can get on though," I grinned. "You're seniors right?"

They nodded and they all shook hands. "Any of you guys have A.P Physics first hour?" I asked in the hopes that one of these guys would be in it. Brad and Mike said that they both had it and they told me that some other players were also in the class.

In that moment, I never felt happier. Mike looked around me and asked, "Hey do you know those people?" I looked to where he was looking and said, "Yeah, those are my siblings. The two blondes are twins and they are Jasper and Rosalie. The small girl is Alice; the other guy is Edward and the girl with long brown hair Bella."

"You got some hot sisters man!" said a guy I didn't know behind Mike. "You mind if I go talk to the small girl?" At that moment the bell rang, letting us know that we had five minutes to get to our classes. Brad, Mike and I made our way to first hour and I was the last trailing in before the final bell rung.

"Good morning class, I'm Mr. Bocean and I'm your teacher. Please, everyone stand up and I will seat you according to alphabet." Mr. Bocean was at the middle table of row two when he called out, "Ms. Star Campton and Mr. Emmett Cullen. You will be pairs for the rest of the year." I sat down at my seat and glanced over to Star.

"_What a weird name,"_ I laughed to myself. But when I glanced at her, she took my breath away. She was beautiful, not in a conventional way, but beauty non-the-less. She had bleach white hair with long pink bangs coming over her forehead, past her eyebrows. Her hair was short in the back and long in the front. She was really pale, (not as pale as me, but close) had vividly green eyes, a small nose, and full lips. It took me two glances to notice the all the piercing's in her ears and her septum ring. The piercings only made her more alluring and her scent… oh god, she had the most amazing scent. It was surprisingly girly because of the image she portrayed; she smelled like sweet daises and it was intoxicating. She looked up from the notebook, already covered in wicked sweet doodles, in her lap and looked at me. She snarled her nose and rolled her eyes at me.

"_What did I do?!" _I thought frantically.

* * *

**_Review please!  
_****_I love constructive critism to make my stories better! _**


	2. Star

**_Hey, after you're done reading this, go take my poll on my profile about your favorite character in the Twilight Series :)_**

**_Enjoy the Story!_**

* * *

**Star's P.O.V**

"_I hate being the new kid. But at least this is my last year, I'm a senior, and that mean's no more new school each and every year." _I thought while I was waiting for class to begin. Just before the final bell rang, like 5 guys and 3 girls walked into the room and I just groaned.

"_Oh, here we go again. The popular crowd! You can just tell that they think they are better then everyone else" _I sighed. The teacher, Mr. Bocean, called for everyone to stand up because he was going to assign us our new seats for the rest of the year. _"At least I don't have to worry about no one wanting to sit by me… because let's face it. I am sort of intimidating. I have bleached white hair, pink bangs, and have piercings everywhere. Eh, and it doesn't help that I'm kind of quiet and shy around new people. This year will be fun." _

I got up and walked to the front of the room where everyone else was standing when I spotted the freakishly large kid. He's kind of hot, but you can totally tell he's into himself and probably plays every sport known to man. I rolled my eyes and then the teacher called my name, I was seated in the second row at the middle table and my new table partner for the whole year was the freak kid! I guess I have bad luck. But, I found out his name was Emmett Cullen, and I thought, _"The name kind of suits him. He looks like an Emmett." _

Well, I sat down and after a few moments I felt _him_ watching me. I looked up and yes, he was staring at me like _I _was the circus freak, not him. And I definitely don't like people gawking at me like some loser so I glared at him and rolled my eyes. _"Who does he think he is? Does he think that he is some superman that can judge other people just because they don't look like they came straight from a model magazine like him?" _So I ignored him and stared straight ahead at the teacher. The teacher gave us our first assignment and we had to take a paper that had all these questions on it and ask our partner's about them. We have to do this for a full hour! I growled and turned to look at Emmett the Giant.

"I guess we have to work together today. Let's just get these few questions done as quickly as possible, okay?" I looked over at Mr. Bocean who handed our questions to Emmett and continued down the isle to pass the rest out. My eyes bulged out of their sockets when Emmett started flipping through the **20 page packet** full of questions!

He looked at me through the corner of his eyes and said arrogantly, "I think this is going to take more then one class period," he actually started to laugh! "Sorry but I guess we're going to be spending a lot of time together."

"Mr. Cullen is right, the packet will not be done today in class, it's entirely impossible. And since I have other class work that I want us to do on Wednesday, you only have this class period and tomorrow to finish. But the packet must be completed by Wednesday. You will turn the packet in, completed or not, before you take your seat and you will be given your first grade. So, I suggest that you guys get together at lunch, your free period or after school to finish it because it is worth a pretty good amount. It's worth 50 points, the same as a quiz, so don't take this assignment lightly. And if you don't like it, asked to be taken out of this A.P Physics class. Now you may begin."

Emmett and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes at the assignment, that made me smile and the tension was instantly broken between us. "Okay, let's get to work. First question is easy, what's your name?" he asked.

The questions were relatively easy on the first page; your name, background, grades, interest, dislikes, and etc. The second page started to get harder because they weren't one or two word answers like the first page and so it was taking up a lot of time. To make sure that we both got the same amount of work done, we rotated on asking and answering the questions.

Everyone in the class was busy filling out their work that everyone was surprised when the final bell rang, indicating the end of class. "Oh my god, the time flew so fast. When is your free period? I have mine second hour, right now" I asked him. He beamed at me and said, "Same here. Let's go see if there is room outside to work."

We walked outside silently and we found a bunch of picnic tables by the door of the cafeteria and sat down.

"_I guess we're not the only ones with the idea to work outside." _There was at least 6 other pairs of people working on their first hour homework around us.

We opened the packet and it was Emmett's turn to ask me a question. "What is your most embarrassing moment?" He looked eager to find out. Of course, I started to immediately blush because I started to think about the time when I was a freshman and was on the cross country team.

"I can't believe that I'm actually about to tell you. Okay, so I was a freshman and I just started this new school and so I joined the cross country team. The first meet that I went to went great. But the second one that I went to… well, I had to take off my track pants to run in my shorts, but when I started to take off my pants, my shorts and underwear came down with them and I ended up mooning the whole other team and about 100 hundred family members and friends who were there. I ended up pulling everything up and I ran to the bus and stayed in there until the meet ended. But trust me; I didn't hear the end of it. When the rest of my teammates got on the bus they started to call me full moon. It was soo embarrassing! Needless to say, I quit the team right after that little fiasco." While I told him the story, I was looking off into the distance making sure that I couldn't see Emmett's face. When I finally did look at him, he was shaking with laughter but he was trying to hold the sound in.

"You can laugh. Its fine," I rolled my eyes.

He suddenly busted out laughing. It was an adorable barking laughter and it was infectious, so I started to laugh along with him. After a few moments he reached across the table and laid his hand over mine and said, "I would have hated to be you!" He wiped at his eyes since he was laughing so hard that he had tears in his eyes.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone!!" I begged.

He took my hand in his, gently squeezed and sincerely said that he wouldn't tell another soul. "Okay, now tell me your most embarrassing moment," I requested.

"The most embarrassing moment would be the time that I busted my ass while I was playing baseball with my family. I was running for a home run and I just fell out of no where," he shrugged.

"How is that EMBARRASSING?!" I exclaimed. "That's not embarrassing at all. You fell in front of your family! Oh my, you're soo lucky. Dude; let me tell you something else that happened to me. I was playing kickball with my class mates last year and I like to wear these stupid skater shoes," I held up my foot so he could see and then lowered it, "And they are not tight at all. So, it was my turn to kick the ball, and I did kick it. I kicked it far, but my shoe came off with it and I started to look around for my shoe and I couldn't find it. But all I had to do was wait for 3 more seconds and I would soon find it because it came down and crashed onto my head. It hurt soo bad and I had a huge knot on my head for a week because of that dame shoe!"

Again, Emmett started to crack up. "You're one hilarious lady. I would love to follow you around and watch you!" He stopped laughing and started to blush. "Oh, that sounded creepy. I didn't mean that I was like going to start stalking you or anything, what I meant was…"

I cut him off my grabbing his hand, "Its okay. I know what you meant." I laughed. He looked down at our hands and said quietly, "We seem to be holding each others hands a lot." I looked at our hands and he intertwined our fingers. We worked like that for a couple of more questions when I looked up and saw two guys behind Emmett. They looked like they were going to come over to us, but one of the guys put his arm out and held the blond headed kid back from coming to us. The two guys looked upset.

"Um, do you know those two guys?" I asked. Emmett looked behind him and when he did, he let go of my hand and put both of his in his lap.

"Yeah, those guys are my brothers. The blond on is Jasper and the other one is Edward."

"Oh, so those are your two adopted brothers. Didn't you say that Jasper is a twin of Rosalie?" I asked innocently.

When I said Rosalie's name, Emmett seemed to sit up straighter and withdrew from the conversation a bit. "Yeah, Rose is his sister," he stated. I could tell that he didn't want to continue to talk about his siblings so I left it alone.

"They're coming over here, Emmett."

"Oh great," he said under his breath but I still heard him. When they came over, they had on fake, forced smiles. They sat down next to Emmett, across from me and Jasper asked who I was.

"I'm Star Campton. I'm in Emmett's first hour and we have to do this assignment about ourselves."

"Yeah, we have to finish our packet by Wednesday so I'm going to hang out with her after school today. She said that she would drive me home," Emmett looked at me pleading.

"Yeah, I'm going to drive him home."

"Oh okay," said Jasper. Edward was looking at Emmett with a barely disguised glare. "Well, Edward and I just came over to see how you were doing. We'll see you later at the house." Jasper stood up and when Edward didn't follow suit, he touched his shoulder. Edward hesitantly got up and left with Jasper.

"Okay… your family is pretty weird Emmett," I said chuckling.

The bell rang for A lunch to go to the cafeteria. "Do you have A lunch?" I asked hopefully. He shook his head, "No I have C lunch." So we stood up and he looked like he wanted to say something. Instead he gave me a hug that turned into a huge bear hug. I was lifted off my feet and I started to laugh hysterically.

"Oh… put me... down… you big kid!!" I said through in between my laughing.

He set me back down on the ground and starting laughing at me. That was when a girl walked about 10 feet from us and crossed her arms in front of her like she was pissed.

Emmett stopped laughing and introduced me to Rosalie. "Star, this is Rose. Rose this is Star."

"What the hell are you hugging on my boyfriend for?!" she snapped at me.

I put my hands up in a surrendering way and started to back off, "Hey, I was just picked up. I didn't do anything." Then I turned to Emmett and said, "You're dating your adopted sister?"

Emmett looked uncomfortable. Rosalie saw that he wasn't admitting that he was dating her and she stormed off, trailing behind her a bunch of cuss words.

"Look, I can explain. It's a weird relationship because we live together but Jasper is dating Alice and Edward is dating Bella. So, it's not really that weird because we were not really raised as siblings. We just live together."

"So… when we were going to let me know you had a girlfriend? Obviously not before all the flirting we were doing this morning. So were you planning on telling me while we were working tonight?" I furiously asked.

"Um… to tell you the truth, I wasn't planning on telling you at all."

The pain I felt in my stomach was weird. _"I can't believe he lied to me. I was __**flirting**__ with him all this time and he just let me. What a creep!" _I looked at him and dashed away from him. I ran into the cafeteria and ran to the lunch line. I could see Emmett out of the corner of my eye. He rushed into the cafeteria and was looking around for me. But he couldn't find me.

* * *

**_Oh, and I hope to have another chapter up by tonight :)_**

**_You know the drill!  
Review and lemme know what you think._**


	3. Suspicion

**_I hope you like it!_**

* * *

**Emmett's P.O.V**

"_Crap, I got two girls mad at me now. What am I going to do?" _Since I couldn't find Star, I gave up on trying to find her and walked to my next class. I ended up being late but I didn't care. I spent the whole class not paying attention to anyone speaking to me and I spent the whole time thinking about Star.

Then I went to lunch and I crossed her path in the hallway. She was going to Calculus and I to the cafeteria. I grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the way of the students' way.

"Star, I'm soo sorry. I was going to tell you eventually, but I have having some problems with her right now. I don't really know if it's going to work out between us or not. So I just figured that it didn't really mattered if I was dating her or not."

"Whatever. I don't care who you're dating anyways. I barely even know you!" She snapped at me.

I took a step back from her and crossed my arms across my chest. "Well, for someone who doesn't care about who I'm dating, you're getting awfully defensive about it."

"So did you come to apologize to me or taunt me? Geez, I knew I was right about you when I first saw you. You're just some big, stupid, jock boy. I thought we could actually be friends, but I guess not." She started to walk past me but I stopped her, even though her words hit me hard in the heart. Her first thoughts about me were exactly what I was trying to change about myself.

"_I guess I'm not doing a good job of making a 'new' me," _I thought morosely.

I sighed, "Look, I'm sorry. I'm just not good with words."

"I can tell," she sneered at me.

"I want to be friends with you. And I want to hang out with you after school. We are still doing that aren't we?" I put on my puppy dog face that I knew girls couldn't resist, and it worked. She started to smile.

"Yeah, we're still hanging out. But I really have to get to class."

While she was walking away, I checked out her little, round ass in her tight, plaid Capri's with suspenders hanging down almost to the floor. I looked down at my huge hands and grinned.

"_My hands would be perfect for that ass!"_

I walked to lunch when I ran into Brad, Chad and Mike. Chad punched me in the arm and said, "What's up bro?"

I shrugged and said, "Not much." Chad pointed to a burly teacher that was on duty to watch us in the cafeteria.

"That's Coach John. I already spoke to him about you and he told me that he will give you a shot at the team but he has to see what you look like first."

We walked over to Coach John and he looked me up and down and said, "So you're Cullen?"

"Yes, sir," I said.

"I heard you want to be on the team and you play a little bit. Well, you can start going to practices today after school. I'll give you three practices; they will sort of be your tryouts. If you're good, you're on the team. If not, then you can get kicked off my field. Got it?"

In my head I groaned. _"I guess I will have to go to practice before I hang out with Star."_

"What time do practices start and end?" I asked hoping that they ended early.

"They start right after school; 2:35 sharp and end at 5:00. That gives you 5 minutes to get changed into your clothes. But since you don't have clothes with you today, the jeans will be fine. Just bring sweat pants tomorrow, okay?" Coach John said deadly serious.

I nodded and said, "Well, I kind of already have homework and I need to do a project with my partner today after practice, so will it be fine if she stays and watches practice?"

"Yeah, yeah… but she better not have any commentary on how I do things," he gave me a huge grin, "Because I love to really work out my team. So be ready Cullen. You guys can leave now."

I guess we were dismissed. But I was happy because I could still work with Star. _"I hope she won't mind hanging around the field… knowing her, I only know a little bit mind you, she would probably hate it. Oh well." _

All during lunch, I chatted and got to know about 20 of the football players and some of their girlfriends. They are some pretty cool guys.

"_Thank god that none of them noticed how I wasn't eating anything."_

* * *

**Edward's P.O.V**

I couldn't believe what I saw at the table during A lunch with Emmett and that girl Star. He was actually holding hands with her! He knew how Rose would act if she saw _that! _I saw Rose, in Alice's mind, freak out on Edward for hugging Star. Man, she would totally flip out on him if she knew about the hand holding, and the thoughts.

"_Thankfully Rosalie couldn't read minds because she would be devastated to know that Emmett was thinking about where else to put his hands on Star, and those were the more innocent thoughts. I can't believe him. When I walked around him, he was thinking those thoughts and I read Jasper's emotions; which were lust and arousal… and I know for a fact that Emmett hasn't had those type of thoughts about Rose in a couple of months. If anything, his thoughts have gotten even worse over the last months, going from love to disdain to just feeling irritating anytime he is around her. I will have to read Alice's mind a lot more to watch to see if Emmett will be acting on his feelings anytime soon. Man, I just don't know what's going on with him but I do know one thing, but I do know one thing, Alice, Jasper, and I will have to keep an eye on him and keep it to ourselves at the same time. This could destroy Rose if she found out." _I sighed and looked at the clock, it read 2:25 and I had 5 minutes to do all my work in… and so quickly did my work before the bell rang for the day to end.

* * *

**Star's P.O.V**

At the end of the day, I finally found my locker and put all of my supplies in there and took out the only homework I had for the day; the packet I had to work on with Emmett. I was excited! I was totally not mad at him anymore.

"_Forgive and forget, right?" _

I was bending down, to arrange my books in order of when I had that class, at the bottom of my locker when I felt hands on my hips from behind me. I snapped my gaze up at who it was and said, "Oh my god, Emmett! Don't touch me like that you freak!" I jokingly hit him with my notebook.

He held up his hands and laughed, "Sorry Star. But I have some bad news. Coach John wants me on the team and so I have to go to practice today but I want you to watch me at practice until its ends at 5 and then we can work after I'm all done with practice. Will you please stay for me?" I gave her a cheese-ball grin. "PUH-LEASE?"

I smiled at him and said, "Sure. But I'm bringing something to do because I don't think guys running around in tights are entertaining."

We walked together out to the field and the whole way there, he hand his hand resting on my lower back. I will admit it felt nice. Even though I barely knew him, it was fun to flirt. And life was all about having fun right?

So I sat up in the bleachers, writing songs/poetry in my notebook while he started to do drills. Coach John made the team play shirts against skin, but Emmett was on the team wearing shirts.

"_Why am I feeling sad because he wasn't one of the guys chosen to be shirtless? Oh, I hope I'm not beginning to like him! Yet again… he does look really cute throwing that football." _

I continued to write and I had a pretty good song going on until I realized that I was writing a _love_ song.

"_Eck. I'm even unconsciously thinking about him!!" _

I looked at my cell phone for the time at it was almost 4:30. I looked over to where Emmett was throwing a ball with a teammate and he was throwing really well.

He was also _looking_ really well.

"_Dude, he isn't even breaking a sweat and he has been working out for over an hour now! He really is super man." _I thought while studying him. My eyes were drawn to his legs and powerful thighs. That was when he turned around and I checked out his ass.

"_Hmm… not bad," _I grinned.

He suddenly stopped and looked to the guy he was throwing the ball with and he started to listen to something that he was saying. That was when he looked back at me and waved.

"So you're checking me out, huh?" he yelled towards me. "I hope you like what you see because I like what I see!!"

"_Oh my god! No he just didn't" _I blushed.

Everyone down on the field seemed to hear him and started to cheer him!

Coach John yelled for everyone to get back to work yet he to Emmett he said, "You've been making her wait for a while now and you're pretty good. You're on the team and you have my permission to leave and go do… your homework." He chuckled at Emmett and turned back to his team.

Emmett turned to me and waved me down. I walked down the bleachers and I guided Emmett to the direction of my car.

"_Oh, his arm is around my waist! I really like it…" _I thought to myself and I giggled out loud on accident.

He looked at me questionably but he looked like he knew what I was thinking about.

* * *

**Edward's P.O.V**

After I dropped my family off at home, I went straight back to school to wait for Emmett. I needed to tell him that he shouldn't get to close to this girl because it would crush Rosalie. That was when I saw him rushing by with Star with his arm around her waist. She was giggling and they were clearly flirting with each other so I didn't want to interrupt him because that could make Emmett become very defensive. So I just let them hop into her car and drive away.

I made a real quick decision to follow them and to keep on eye on them.

"_If anything got too serious with them, I would break it up with an excuse about Emmett having to leave because the family needed him... Yeah, that's a really good plan."_

So, I followed them but was a good distance away in my car. I saw her blue Jeep pull into a driveway, which I assumed was her house, and they got out and went in.


	4. I'm leaving

**_I hope you guys like my new story.  
_****_You don't reallyhear much about him and  
so I decided to do a story about him!  
_****_  
I hope you guys like it! _**

* * *

**Emmett's P.O.V.**

"_I'm so tired of being known as only the goofy, stupid guy. Man, I want people to respect me just like they do Edward or Jasper too," _I thought while lying on my couch in my room, since I didn't have a bed. Rose was down stairs laughing with the rest of the family about me. I made a fool of myself, again! But, they don't know that I made a fool of myself, they just think that I was trying to be funny… like always. But I'm tired of being _that _guy and I want to change.

I am always the guy that cracks jokes and stuff but lately it's been getting even worse. I have been feeling so unwanted and confused half the time that I cover my true feelings up, or hide behind them, with being even funnier lately. And that's how Jasper never really knows my true feelings. But, I don't even know what's wrong with me. I have been content with my life for a very long time now and I don't know why I am feeling the need to make a new identity for myself. I should feel happy with what I have; I have a woman who loves me and has for a very long time, I have awesome siblings, and Carlisle and Esme are the best ever. But why do I feel like this?

"_I don't know why I feel like this, but I do. I want to prove to people that I can be different. I want to prove that I can be more then the jackass of a crowd. Maybe I just need to meet new people and get some time away from the family that has been there with me for so, so many years. But I hope that it's not selfish of me to want to get away from my family for a little bit."_ I nodded and realized that I was alone in my room and that no one could see me.

"_This year will be different. I can feel it deep down in the depth of my soul," _I chuckled at the thought of a soul, _"that this new school with help me get my new identity that I'm looking for."_

Rose strutted, for she never walked, in our room and looked down at me. "I would sit down on the couch with you but you're so big, you take up the whole thing. But how are you sweetie? You just got up and walked up here like you were hurt. Are you feeling all right my teddy bear?"

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine Rose. I just really need to be alone right now, if you don't mind," I said while looking at my feet. _"My right sock has a hole in it," _I thought to myself while trying to not show how I was truly feeling to Rosalie.

"Honey, you never want to be alone. Are you sure you're alright? I think something is bugging you. Do you want to talk about it?" Rosalie said.

"_She is never one to console anyone, especially me. So why does she feel the need to try to now? She must want something… because she never does anything for anyone else without thinking that she could get something. Oh, wow! Where did that thought come from?!" _I finally looked up at Rosalie and saw that she did indeed seem sincere. I immediately felt guilty for my nasty thoughts about the woman who I love.

"I'm truly fine. Please tell the others that I want to be alone on your way out. Thank you," I said cruelly. I knew that it would hurt her feelings, being dismissed like that, but I wanted to get my point across. I wanted to think about myself for once.

She slowly backed up, looking like a wounded cat, and abruptly turned to leave. She was gone in an instant. _"Finally," _I breathed out in relief. I just wanted to think about everything and I finally had a chance too.

I have school tomorrow and it will be the first time that I will go to high school with Bella since she has changed. A couple of years after she was changed, she went onto Dartmouth with Edward and graduated top of her class. Now, about 10 years after college, she wants to try out high school again, and so here we are… going to start high school tomorrow. I would be a senior again, along with Rose and Jasper. Alice, Bella, and Edward would be juniors. We were all excited, especially me because I would finally start over. I've decided that I would make a new personality for myself and drift a bit away from my family so I can enjoy more of what the world has to offer me.

* * *

**-The next day-**

"Oh my god, Emmett, you are really excited, aren't you?!" Esme asked "You're bouncing around like a little puppy. What has got you so excited mister?"

I grinned down at her and gripped her into a huge bear hug. "I just feel like this might be a new start for me. I can feel something really special in this high school, I don't know what it is, but I feel like I'm already changing!" I told Esme. Last night, a couple hours after I told Rosalie that I wanted to be alone, I sought out Esme and told her what has been bugging me and how I have been feeling lately. She pretty much told me that I am perfectly in my right to want to spread my wings and find more to the life I have right now.

"I hope that it's a good change and not a bad one. But I know that you will make good choices and decisions. You're my little Emmett bear," she said while roughing up my hair.

"Oh mom, I'm not a child anymore," I realized that I called her mom and I haven't called her that in a really long time.

She smiled at me and looked like she would have cried tears of joy if she could have. But she couldn't, so she just waved me away and said, "Go have fun at school. I'll see you later."

I was the last one to Edward's Volvo (he still had it after all these years) and jumped into the back seat. We got to our new school, Franklin High School, in Maine, in less then 10 minutes. But that was enough time for me to get about 10 times more excited then what I felt at the house.

"Jasper! Stop it! You're sending out extreme excitement to all of us," Edward exclaimed.

"And I for one don't feel like being excited. It's just more work we have to do. Why couldn't we have just stayed home Emmett. This is totally unfair to me that I have to go to school… **again!**" Rosalie said.

Everyone in the car shouted, "Shut up Rose" at the same time. She crossed her arms and sat back with a huff. Jasper turned to look at me and said, "It's not me that's giving off excitement. Well, it is, but Emmett is mister fricken excited over there that I can't help it. Sorry, but blame him, not me!"

The next moment, we pulled into a parking spot and I was out of the car in a flash, before anyone could reply to what Jasper said. I looked around and felt super confident about myself. I already went online last night and got a map of the school, so I knew where to go and of course I already had my class schedule memorized. I had no classes with any of my siblings and I was ecstatic about that! I could really start over with out the fear of my siblings judging me.

"_I'm truly starting over!" _I thought. I swaggered up the cement path to the main doors of the school, in front of hundreds of students waiting outdoors, oozing confidence. A lot of girls saw me and started to talk about me, and I was so thankful for my vampire hearing because I could hear all of them talking about how hot I was and it was an even more boost to my confidence. I wasn't only getting the girls attention either, the males were sizing me up and down to see if I was competition and a couple were even talking about me trying out for football because I looked like I would be good.

I looked behind me and saw that my family was way behind me, looking at me like I had grown another head. I just smirked at them and kept on with my pace. Once I was near the front doors, a couple of guys yelled, "Hey, new kid! Wait up!" I glanced over at them and stopped walking. "Hey, what's your name?" the tallest of the three said. He had ear length black hair and blue eyes and he was quite handsome. He was obviously the leader of them.

"Emmett," I said smugly.

The second guy spoke up and said, "School doesn't start for another 10 minutes, why don't you chill with us over by the fountain in front of the school." I noticed the fountain when I walked up and saw that the kids hanging around there were wearing name-brand things and were obviously the most popular of the school. They were sports players (I noticed a lot of them had their football jersey's on) and their girlfriends.

I shrugged like I had nothing better to do and said, "Why not?" While we were walking the few feet to the fountain I noticed that the second guy was shorter then the first, but had dark brown hair and big brown eyes. He was equally handsome as the first but probably lacked in the brain department to be the leader. Now the third one really had me puzzled. He had short black hair, a strong jaw, and very pale blue eyes. He was more handsome then all three of the males but he had a laid back attitude. He seemed to let others feel like they were in charge but he knew that he was actually in charge and did not feel threatened by not being the leader.

"_Hmm… he might be the one to go through to get into this crowd," _I thought.

The tallest one spoke and said, "My name is Chad, his name is Mike and the quiet one is Brad," Brad punched Chad in the arm and laughed. "Shut up man. Just because I don't have a loud mouth like you doesn't mean that I'm quiet."

"Okay whatever man," he laughed right back, "Okay listen Emmett, I'm not going to beat around the bush with you. You ever play football before? You're big and we could use you on the team. We're number one in the state and I plan on keeping it that way. We already had tryouts at the ending of last year and have been practicing all summer, but I know Coach John will put you in, in a heartbeat if you told him you wanted to be on the team. So what do say? Do you want on?" Chad asked seriously.

"I've played some, but I don't know if I'm state championship good. I'll try to see if I can get on though," I grinned. "You're seniors right?"

They nodded and they all shook hands. "Any of you guys have A.P Physics first hour?" I asked in the hopes that one of these guys would be in it. Brad and Mike said that they both had it and they told me that some other players were also in the class.

In that moment, I never felt happier. Mike looked around me and asked, "Hey do you know those people?" I looked to where he was looking and said, "Yeah, those are my siblings. The two blondes are twins and they are Jasper and Rosalie. The small girl is Alice; the other guy is Edward and the girl with long brown hair Bella."

"You got some hot sisters man!" said a guy I didn't know behind Mike. "You mind if I go talk to the small girl?" At that moment the bell rang, letting us know that we had five minutes to get to our classes. Brad, Mike and I made our way to first hour and I was the last trailing in before the final bell rung.

"Good morning class, I'm Mr. Bocean and I'm your teacher. Please, everyone stand up and I will seat you according to alphabet." Mr. Bocean was at the middle table of row two when he called out, "Ms. Star Campton and Mr. Emmett Cullen. You will be pairs for the rest of the year." I sat down at my seat and glanced over to Star.

"_What a weird name,"_ I laughed to myself. But when I glanced at her, she took my breath away. She was beautiful, not in a conventional way, but beauty non-the-less. She had bleach white hair with long pink bangs coming over her forehead, past her eyebrows. Her hair was short in the back and long in the front. She was really pale, (not as pale as me, but close) had vividly green eyes, a small nose, and full lips. It took me two glances to notice the all the piercing's in her ears and her septum ring. The piercings only made her more alluring and her scent… oh god, she had the most amazing scent. It was surprisingly girly because of the image she portrayed; she smelled like sweet daises and it was intoxicating. She looked up from the notebook, already covered in wicked sweet doodles, in her lap and looked at me. She snarled her nose and rolled her eyes at me.

"_What did I do?!" _I thought frantically.

* * *

**_Review please!  
_****_I love constructive critism to make my stories better! _**


	5. Star light, Star Bright

**_This one is longer then the last one  
& i hope you like it!!_**

**__**

Sorry if there are any mistakes because I wrote this really quickly and  
didn't really proof it since i just wanted to add this chapter for you guys!

* * *

**_Emmett's P.O.V_**

"Man, I don't feel like seeing my family today. Not after yesterday," I sighed to Brad when we woke up the next morning.

We spent all last night talking about what happened and how I've been feeling. It's crazy how close we got but his quietness is great for listening and we just hit it off right off the bat. He told me that I probably just need alone time (like I've been saying!) from my family to just find myself again.

Brad drove us to school and I was stoked to go to first hour. I sat down like an obedient student and waited for my Star to come to class. Once she arrived, the class looked over to her and I saw some of the guys look at her approvingly.

"_And all that could be mine if I wanted," _I thought smugly.

A boy next to me saw how I was looking at her and he said, "Hey man, I thought you were dating that gorgeous blond chick?"

"Nah, we're over. Now I want Star," I swiftly said before she had a chance to sit down.

She looked at me and blushed profusely. And I immediately knew that I did a good job last night.

I grinned at her and said, "Hey you. What's your name again?"

She stuck her tongue out and sat down. She went to put down her notebook but she looked at me nervously and turned it over so I couldn't see the cover.

"_Hmm… what's up with that?" _

Mr. B started to talk about our assignment and talking about how we should already be half way done since it was due tomorrow. I grabbed out a sheet of paper and on the top I wrote,

_Star Light, Star Bright. _

_Kind of catchy huh?_

_But, what's on your cover that you won't_

_let me see sexy? Oh and last night was great_

_but we should continue after practice. You_

_doing anything after I'm done?_

She glanced at the note and put her hand protectively on the notebook. But she quickly wrote back that she wasn't doing anything and that she would be happy to continue on what we left undone.

After a few minutes of listening to the teacher, I caught her off guard by quickly grabbing the notebook out from under her hand and turning it over. I read what it said and laughed out loud.

"Is there something you would like to share with the class Mr. Cullen?" Mr. B stopped and asked.

"Um, no sir. Sorry," I apologized quickly.

But I turned and looked at her and she was bright red. "Oh my God, I know it's childish but I was bored last night after you left. STOP LOOKING AT IT! GIVE IT BACK," she staged whispered to me.

I kept the notebook, that had "I love Emmett" and "Star Anne Cullen" written all over it, out of her reach.

"It's cute and flattering. So… I can assume that you want to be more then friends?" I asked

She held out her hand for the book and said, "Just give it back. And I don't know you enough to be more then just friends."

I reluctantly gave the notebook back and I leaned it and whispered in her ear, "But you know me enough to be half naked under me and to almost have sex? Hmm… I don't really understand _that_ but whatever floats your boat I guess," I laughed.

"Oh like you didn't like it," she stuck out her tongue again and snatched her book back. But she scooted her stool closer to mine and I laid my hand on her thigh. We stayed like that the rest of the class and it was heaven.

The rest of the day passed without me seeing any of my siblings and I was glad for the respect they were giving me. So, I went to practice but coach didn't give me any breaks today by letting me leave early so I could spend more time with Star.

But once I got to her house, we totally ignored our homework all together and started where we left off from yesterday in minutes.

"Are you sure that you really want to do this? Or do you want to wait?" I asked politely. I didn't want to rush anything with her because I really did like her. If I had a beating heart, I knew that it would stop and start beating every time I saw her.

She looked like she was contemplating what I asked and I pulled off of her and zipped my jeans back up. "Hey! What are you doing? I didn't give you an answer yet."

"You were thinking about it so I want to wait until you have to have no time to think about it at all. Plus, I think we should get to know each other a bit more before we do this," I told her. "Um… are you a virgin?"

She looked away and blushed prettily. _"Now I know what Edward felt every time Bella blushed. It is so cute," _I reflected.

"Yeah I'm one. Actually, you are the furthest I've ever gone with a guy. I know it's pathetic but I'm waiting for the right person," she confided in me.

I pulled her into a hug and said, "Then I won't push you again unless it's what you want. But just to let you know, I'm not a virgin and I'm not even close to it."

She gave me a wobbly smile and se we got to our work and before we knew it, her parents were walking in the door. It was now 6:30.

"Hello and you must be the Emmett we heard all about last night," her father said. He held out his hand for a shake and I stood up to shake his hand. Then I did the same to her mother and they left shortly after the introductions were made, saying that they didn't want to be in the way of out homework.

After they left, our conversation kind of dwindled to nothing and so I said, "Well, your parents seem nice enough," to make conversation.

"Yeah they're nice… but they were grilling me last night on you. They have a hard time of me bringing in new people because they are really strict. I know it sounds funny because if you look at me then you wouldn't think so but this is pretty much only a rebellion, so they tolerate it for the moment. Anyways, they have to make sure all my friends are straight-edge and everything. But they seem to like you, so they said it was okay to have you over," she stated. "My dad is a contract lawyer and my mom works at a computer company as a manger. So, they really don't like non-sense and stuff. So they don't like a lot of my friends. So it a good sign that they are allowing you over."

She looked apologetic and so I took her hand.

"I don't care how strict they are. I'll just have to show them that I am good for you so I can be kept around. You'll see how charming I can be," I winked. I pulled her hand up to my lips and kissed the back of her hand.

Right at the moment, her dad chose that time to walk into the living room. Star looked up in anticipation of her father's anger.

"So, I'm guessing that your homework is going along nicely by the way you're wooing my daughter," he chuckled.

"Yes sir. I expect we'll get an A on this," I nudged Star with my elbow and continued, "Your daughter is lucky to have me as a partner in Physics, I'm really good at it."

Her father sat down in the lounge chair next to the couch and grinned at me, "So you're good in sciences? That's a great skill to have in life. I excelled in science myself son."

Star sighed and I smiled at her reassuringly. My plan was already working. "Well, sir, if I might add, I'm also in A.P Calculus, A.P English 12, A.P Spanish IV, but I'm not in A.P history sir. That's the one subject that gives me a hard time," I lied about the last part. History came really easy to be, same with everything because I was a vampire, but they didn't have enough room in the classroom.

"Wow, that's impressive son. But history is important and if you need help with any of your work you can always come to my Star or me. I like to see a young man you values school work. What do you plan to do with all your skills college? I hope you plan on going to college because so many young kids these days waste their talent on frivolous things," he said gravely.

I didn't plan on going to college after school, but I quickly came up with an answer that would please her father, "I plan on becoming a lawyer and maybe a judge one day. Maybe get into politics? I haven't gotten that far, but I do know for sure that I want to be a lawyer and I plan on going to Columbia University or University of Pennsylvania."

Her father slapped his knee and laughed. "You seem to have some sense in you boy, I like you. Maybe you can put some sense into my daughter," he briefly looked over to her, "She wants to waste her 29 ACT score on some small art school in New York when she could get into an Ivy League. By the way, what was your score?" He narrowed his eyes at me.

I could feel that this was a make or break situation with her parents.

"I got a 32, but I was sick that day and could have gotten better but my mom forbade me from taking it again," I shook my head.

Okay, so I was fibbing a bit on the last bit, but at least the score was correct. I looked up to her dad and he shouted, "Hey Lisa, come get in here and listen to this." She came in within seconds with a smile on her face.

"I heard his score. I'm really proud that you got that and I believe that you could be a really good influence on my little girl. Would you like to stay for dinner Emmett?" She asked me.

Since I didn't want to be rude and say no, I had no choice but to say yes. With in a few minutes I was sitting down with a plate of food and I thought, _"Oh no. Now I'm going to have to eat this food since I don't wish to be rude."_

Every once in a while I would take a bit of the food, when they would look at me. But most of the time I was being asked questions about my friends, family and pretty much asked everything you could be asked by a parent. It was a little awkward but I acted as if I got this treatment everyday but I could see that Star was dying on the inside of embarrassment.

Finally, the meal ended and I only had to consume a few bites. "The dinner was delicious Mrs. Campton."

She thanked me and started to clear all of our plates. "Why don't you and Emmett go chat for a few minutes before he leaves because it's getting late honey, it's 8."

Once we reached the living room, she turned around and said, "I'm soo sorry about that-"

I cut her off, "It's fine. But now we know some more stuff about each other." I gently look her waist and gave her a little peck on her nose.

"Cough**, **Cough**." **Her father was standing behind us. "Maybe you can come back tomorrow after your practice is all done. Star told me that you were trying out for the team and I admire that. But I think it's time you went home for the night. Do you need a ride home?"

"No sir, right now I'm staying at my friend's house until Friday. I thought it would be best for the tryouts if I stayed with him. But if you could give me a ride, I would be grateful," I said.

"What friend's house?" He said sternly.

"Brad Manzich."

"I work with his father. That boy is going to a good college too. Son, you're doing well with making _good_ connections. If you stick with that boy, you're sure to go far," Her father said as we were walking out of the door.

I looked back to say bye to Star and she had her face in her hands. I chuckled and thought, _"I hope to go real far… especially with your daughter sir." _

_

* * *

**Hit me up a review!**_


End file.
